writersexpressforumfandomcom-20200213-history
WRIXAS 6
• [http://litforum.wikia.com/wiki/The_LITFAs_(Lit_Forum_Awards)#Individual_Ceremonies_Directory '''LITFAs Cermony Directory' ] • WRIXAS 1 • WRIXAS 2 • WRIXAS 3 • WRIXAS 4 • WRIXAS 5 • WRIXAS 6 • WRIXAS 7 • WRIXAS 8 • WRIXAS 9 • WRIXAS 10 • WRIXAS 11 • WRIXAS 12 • WRIXAS 13 • LITFAs 14'' WRIXAS 6 '''(AKA ''The Summer 2013 WRIXAS) was the sixth Writers Express Awards ceremony, and the third and final one of 2013. The results were revealed on 8th September 2013 (just under five months after WRIXAS 5), although the process had begun in August 2013. The event again included established projects such as ''The Avenue, City Girls, High Hopes, Park Close, Peaks & Troughs, These Days 1.0 and Uncertain Nights''.' '''Unususally, there was only one new project - the crime thriller series ''Cross My Heart, Hope To Die - but it was to prove a success. Several projects disappeared during this era; Crown Law and Saints High ''were discontinued, whilst ''Diamond Days and Families were also dropped. WRIXAS 6 was also to be the last time the WRIXAS were held thrice a year. Awards Below is a table featuring both nominated and winning projects and their respective categories. All winners are highlighted in bold: WRIXAS League Table (as of September 2013) Forum Members League Table (as of September 2013) Stats & Trivia This time there were 16 sub-categories, up one from WRIXAS 5. There were three in the Crossover category, 6 in Drama and 7 in Soap. There were 16 winners this time - one less than last time - with no shared awards (compared with two at WRIXAS 5). There were 129 options to choose from - a decrease of two on WRIXAS 5. As in previous ceremonies, some category modification was implemented. Best Soap Family, Best Camero/Newcomer/Returnee ''(replacing 'Best Newcomer') and Best Big Week were added, the latter to reflect a spate of 'event weeks', where several episodes were published in one week as part of a period of big storylines. ''Best New Drama was again absent, as again only one new (drama) project was published in this era. The big success story of the event was long-running romantic drama '''''City Girls, which recovered strongly from its quiet performance at WRIXAS 5 by scooping five awards in the Drama category. These were for: *Best Drama Male (Max Warren) *Best Drama Female (Sammy Davis) *Best Drama Scene (Holly Jilts Tom At The Altar) *Best Drama Episode (Episode 3.8) *Best Drama This was the second time it had won 'Best Drama' and 'Best Drama Episode', and also the second time it had won 'Best Drama Male' (and on both occasions, this was Max Warren). These Days 1.0''' put in another strong performance for the soaps, adding another four awards to its trophy cabinet. These were for: *Best Returnee (Rosy Lyons) *Best Soap Female (Lisa Hopkins) *Best Soap Episode (Episode 144) *Best Soap The project once again won in the Best Cameo/Newcomer/Returnee sub-category (or equivalent), with Lisa Hopkins named 'Best Soap Female' for the second time, having originally won at WRIXAS 1. Episode 144 was the first time a fully scripted installment was produced - and the project was rewarded with a 'Best Episode' WRIXA for its efforts; whilst the show was again declared 'Best Soap' (or equivalent) for the fourth consecutive time. Meanwhile, 'The Avenue 'managed to retain the momentum from last time by scoring another three gongs. These were for: *Best Soap Family (The Brannigans) *Best Big Week (Season 2 Finale Week) *Best Soap Male (Graham Anderson) This was the second consecutive time the show had won in 'Best Soap Male'. After walking away empty handed last time, '''Park Close made its mark by also picking up three awards, all of which related to a then popular storyline: *Best Exit (Stacey Turner) *Best Soap Scene (Jason Kills Stacey) *Best Soap Plot (Stacey's Murder) The only other winner of the night was Hannah's well-received crime thriller drama series Cross My Heart, Hope To Die, which bagged a trophy for 'Best Drama Plot' (The Sophie RIchardson Murder Investigation). It struggled to compete with a very pouplar series of City Girls, but either way Hannah owned the Drama cateogry by winning all six awards with her two projects, the second forum member to achieve this (after Lem with 'Alone' and 'Back To The Start' at WRIXAS 3). Five projects won WRIXAS at this ceremony, the same as at the previous two events. There were still some surprises though; in spite of its most high profile storyline yet with 'The Redlake Disaster', Uncertain Nights again walked away with no trophies for the cabinet. High Hopes too left empy handed, despite winning two awards at its debut outing at WRIXAS 5. Peaks & Troughs was the only other project to win no awards at this ceremony. There were 3 this time, compared to 5 last time.